Allec Rubeum
Allec Rubeum, much more commonly known and referred to as The Hunter of Hunters, was an individual who plagued the Wasteland from 235 to 242 AC. Despite a relatively short period of activity, Allec is renowned as one of the most feared and powerful individuals to have ever roamed the Wasteland, also being named '''The Grim Reaper of Antolen. '''He is rumored to have clashed with and nearly defeated the legendary Silver Blade, though due to the noticeable contrast in their active time periods, this is likely just a myth. Overview/Backstory From 235 to 242 After Catastrophe, a scourge like no other would travel the wastes. Referred to as all over the continent as the Hunter of Hunters, Allec Rubeum was born into a life of poverty and discrimination due to his half-Mutant heritage. Antolen was a large and booming city, but the brighter the light reaches, the deeper the shadow. After watching his mother brutally raped and killed by discriminatory bandits at the age of thirteen, Allec quickly joined the Opposition - blaming the Axis, like so many others, for the fate that had befallen him and his family. The young Allec was quick to find, however, that the Opposition was not what suited him. After spending around a decade with the Opposition, Allec himself noticed a distinct contradiction in his philosophy when compared to the wider organization. The Traditionalists were not against the Axis for reasons such as revenge or personal animosity, but a petty disagreement over tradition and progression. Angered by what he considered a waste of time, Allec slaughtered his entire unit, migrating back to his hometown of Antolen. Three months later, it was reported that over fifty-seven people had been murdered by an unknown assailant. Around an unknown point in the year 235, in the dead of winter, another killing was reported. This one, however, was not of a random civilian, but instead, one of the infamous Axis' Hunters. Rumors of Hunters had only surfaced a couple of years beforehand, and even then, they were just whispers. Despite being speculated as myth, Hunters were rumored to be impeccable mercenaries, employed by the Axis only to take out the most dangerous of Rogue Guilds. The thought that anyone would be able to take a Hunter out, even single handedly, was extraordinarily difficult to believe - but most nonetheless dismissed it as naught but a fabrication, much like the Hunters themselves. The rumors, however, did not stop. Over the years, more and more stories emerged, about Hunters and everyday Mercenaries alike falling prey to the Grim Reaper of Antolen. His actions inspired a more violent approach to gaining equality by the mutant-led guild, Heartstring, though it is unknown if he ever had any direct contact with the organization. He was whispered about in cities all over the continent. A robe-wearing masked man who would suck the life out of his victims, inducing powerful illusions and hallucinations, before claiming their soul. His blade was rumored to have been colored a deep blood red due to how many mercenaries he had slain. Allec Rubeum, now known purely as the Hunter of Hunters, would go on to earn quite the reputation. He had slain countless of extraordinary Mercenaries and Hunters alike, including notable Mercenaries such as "the Monkey King," and even fellow rogue Mercenaries like "the Phantom." However, only seven years after his first reported appearance, the Hunter of Hunters, the Grim Reaper of Antolen, however many names he went by, vanished. Allec was presumed dead by the wider population, and though many would come forth and claim to be the infamous Hunter of Hunters, with some even attempting to kill in similar ways to lend credence to their claims, all were unraveled as hoaxes. The Hunter of Hunters would have a lasting legacy on the Wasteland, proving to many aspiring Mercenaries, and even to well-trained and successful ones, that they were not invincible. The Axis for perhaps the first time had discovered that someone was capable and willing to deliver their finest soldiers, their Hunters, to gruesome deaths, and while Hunters were still whispered about and rumored to be the best of the best by the active population, many had now realized that the Hunters, and perhaps the Axis at large, were not as invincible as they seemed. Abilities, Skills, Techniques, and Equipment Despite working in the shadows for the entirety of his career, Allec has been regarded as one of the most dangerous and powerful Rogue Mercenaries to ever haunt the Wasteland. A half-Mutant, Allec is renowned as one of the most intelligent and crafty individuals to take a stand against the Axis, striking fear into the hearts of Mercenaries and civilians alike, regardless of skill or experience. Category:Lookout X Category:Male Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogue Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Mutants